Snow Day/Guy Misses Out
Snow Day/Guy Misses Out is the fifth episode of the fifth season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on January 18, 2019. Synopsis Snow Day Poppy, Branch and Smidge make the most of the one day a year that there’s snowfall. Guy Misses Out Guy tries to understand an inside joke confounding him. Plot Snow Day Poppy begins the episode explaining via a scrapbook that most of the year the seasons are warm and sunny. Winter, however, lasts but one day and the Trolls have to cram an entire seasons worth of events into that day that they call "Snow Day". Poppy stands in the town in front of a countdown to the snow fall. Poppy hands things over to Tug who is this years sponsor of the Frosty Fun Games and she points to where Trolls can sign up for the games. Smidge rushes through the crowd to sign up for every event. Poppy questions the amount of events she is signing up for, Smidge explains the more events she signs up for the more chances of a 1st place, she has never won this position before in any event. Branch interrupts Smidge's diabolical laughter to ask them what activities are the most fun for Snow Day. Branch asks them to rank building a snowman to which they react giving it the highest ranking, Branch tells them that they need to be honest and they increase their ranking. He explains this is his first Snow Day as he has missed out on so many in his bunker and he wants it to be good. Branch has decided on three activities; snowboarding, sleighing and ice climbing. Poppy suggests snowball fighting, which attracts her father's attention. He hopes her remark means she is ready for their annual father-daughter snowball fight. Branch and Smidge find it cute the pair have this thing every year until Poppy turns around and says she will destroy her father. Poppy explain she has never been able to hit her dad with a snowball once in her entire life. Poppy has been preparing all year for this event. Just then their attention is turned to the countdown approaching its final moments. Branch rushes to get the scarf for Gary. When 3 seconds left to go hit, snow falls as winter has come early. At Branch's bunker Branch has Gary's scarf but when he goes to leave he finds he is snowed in. This means he cannot leave his bunker. In Troll Village, Poppy and Peppy begin their fight with Poppy trying to sneak attack her dad and failing. At the Frosty Fun Games, Aspen Heitz is in the ice skating contest skating while Smidge and Ripley Wisp wait their turn. Smidge really wants the first place medal, but her attention is drawn on Ripley who is sharpening her blade. Ripley hands Smidge her whetstone to sharpen her blades on, but Smidge overdoes it. When it is her turn she ends up cutting through the ice. At his bunker Branch is desperately trying to get out. He melts the snow covering his bunker but water pours in. Branch's bunker is now frozen over with ice. He puts on a scarf as it is cold and then slips on the ice. Poppy is getting more determined to hit her dad with a snowball. She chases him on a critter to a deadend and grabs snowballs with her hair. Peppy does a woe of defeat and mentions if only he'd trained her critter to obey his command. She suddenly questions why he said those specific words and it turns out thats what he had done. Winston tosses her off him and Peppy rides off on her critter mocking her. Smidge is doing the sled race and racing against Ripley who is stealing the lead. Smidge pulls a cake on a stick and holds it in front of her critter causes it to go faster. But as Tug says no critter can resist the temptation - a random critter comes out of nowhere and pulls her away letting Ripley get first place. Several critters after each other come and eat each other leaving Smidge in the centre of it all. At the bunker, Branch has geared up to tackle his problem. He tries to slide to the elevator but missing and hits a book case. He tries several times and continues to miss the lever. Outside Poppy is making a very large snowball and pushing it to the top of a hill. At the Bobsled event Smidge has her final chance to get 1st place and prepares to give it her all. At his bunker Branch uses a board to get to the lever at last - only to find its stuck. Using two screwdrivers, he begins to climb the elevator shaft as he yells how he will redeem his lost childhood. All 3 Trolls are shown on screen, pushing their limits. At the top of the hill Peppy waits, he had expected this and pushes the snowball in Poppy's direction. Suddenly Poppy is running from her own snowball. Despite her boasted start, Smidge is hit with the snowball and carried with it leaving her bobshed behind. Trolls run out of the way, and then admire the snowball as it flies through the air. Branch celebrates escaping his bunker and seeing snow. He then looks up and sees the snowball and just accepts his fate as it lands on him. The 3 disgruntled Trolls try to make the most of things as Smidge never got her first place and Branch missed out on his first snow day. But as Poppy does her usual positive thing, the snow vanishes and snow day is over. As Tug hands out the 1st place medals, the 3 Trolls growl at their bad luck. Branch lists all his things that went wrong and stated he did none of his planned events - but Poppy points out the 3 things he lists were the activities he had planned to do anyway. Realizing he actually did these events, he celebrates Snow Day. Smidge is down at Branch at least getting to do what he wanted on the day. Smidge is awarded a medal at that moment for her longjump via the snowball. Poppy is greeted by her dad who is happy to see his daughter smiling. He tells he that at least she learned that distractions cause them to forget the important things on Snow Day, the people they love. Poppy corrects him and states its "because of this" and drops snow all over him. She kept the snow around via 3 cooling packs and had hit him when he least expected it. She runs off celebrating and Peppy just says "That's my girl!". Episode Notes *The start of the episode shows the last minute counting down but by the time it reaches 10 seconds Smidge, Branch and Poppy have spent two and a half minutes talking. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Smidge *Aspen Heitz *Ripley Wisp *Tug Duluth *Satin and Chenille *King Peppy *Harper *Keith Other *Gary Episode Ranking How good was "Snow Day"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Guy Misses Out Guy Diamond is outside a party trying to figure out how to make a grand entrance. Poppy spies him and asks if he is coming to the party. He explains he just can't figure out his grand entrance and he can't go inside until he figures this out. Suddenly laughter inside the party catches their attention. Smidge tries to explain what they missed but is laughing so hard she can't catch her breath. The group explains DJ was hungry so a snack was tossed at her by Smidge which missed and hit the twins Satin and Chenille, then Cooper and landed in Biggie's drink, Biggie said "Ding-dong thats a no-no" which caused everyone to burst out laughing. Guy doesn't get whats so funny about the phrase and Smidge says that he had to be there. Guy Diamond toots horns and tells DJ Suki to get the party going again but she puts the wrong record on. Smidge re-quotes Biggie and the party is in laughter once more. Poppy tells Guy to relax, but he can't as he missed the inside joke. Poppy tells him to relax but Guy does not like being on the outside of a good joke. At Creek's yoga class, Guy is with 3 other Glitter trolls. He over relaxes and farts glitter and Creek repeats the phrase "Ding-Dong thats a no-no". Two Trolls are drowning in quick sand, Guy throws them a lifebuoy, misses and Guy hears the phrase again. Even at a stand up comedy the phrase is repeated. In the market Poppy comes across a stressed out Guy. He waits for someone to do a mistake and repeats the phrase when Aspen Heitz drops his ice cream. No one is laughing and Guy can't understand. Smidge explains the way he said it just was off. Poppy take him to a comedy course and goes through all the ways the phrase could be spoken that makes it funny. Guy shows off his efforts later and they laugh at him. It works until Keith asks why it was funny and it turns out Poppy had their friends pretend what Guy was doing was funny to cheer him up.Poppy explains they wanted him on the joke as well, but as Smidge explains he just had to be there to find it funny. He gathers everyone together to recreate the party, Poppy states that he didn't give them much choice as the invites were over dramatic. He gathers everyone in their places. He hands Smidge the snack and tells her to create the shot. After many failed attempts Poppy steps in and tells Guy that everyone has had enough. The last shot does the trick and recreates the failed attempt to toss the snack to DJ. Guy finally gets the joke. Repeating the joke Guy becomes over dramatic and the over dramatising of the joke kills it to Guy's dismay. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Guy Diamond *DJ Suki *Biggie *Smidge *Cooper *Satin and Chenille *Keith *Creek *Aspen Heitz *Branch *Toby Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "Guy Misses Out"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes